Royal Youth
by Angelrain32515
Summary: The princes of 8 grand countries help each other out as they search for the missing heir to the Evernite kingdom. Along the way they find that not only does the life of a fellow royal lie in their hands, but the life of their world does as well.


**Royal Youth Disclaimer**: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, but I do own Kevin and everyone else that doesn't appear on the show! Please don't try to sue me for using the Ronins, because all I have is a Bahaman Quarter at the moment.

* * *

**Prelude**

_Crash!_ The sound of something falling and breaking could be heard from the hall, the sound of a struggle was very much heard, but no one ran to see why there wasone. Why didn't anyone come? It was still about 3 in the morning and everyone in the entire Evernite Kingdom was supposes to be asleep.

Another crash came, 10 times louder then the first one, and a concerned but still curious servant finally began to make her way to the chambers of the Crown Prince. She gentle knocked on the highly polished cherry wood door, and was rewarded by the muffled words of help. She opened the door cautiously and was shocked at what laid before her. The window was broke, as were the desk chair, pictures, and a vase. The worst though was the two people that were standing by the window. A man in complete gray and black garments held a knife to the royal heir; the prince's arms were bounded behind his back.

The man looked the servant in the eye and in a slurred, evil voice said_, "If you alert one guard, the kingdom will have one less heir to the throne." _

Taking a piece of parchment from inside his cloak, he took the knife and stabbed it through it, the stuck it on the nearby wall. Before the servant could blink an eye, the prince was pulled through the window by the offender and disappeared into the night. Walking cautiously towards the window, she peered out, but after seeing no glimpse of the kidnapper or the prince, she grabbed the note and ran out of the room shouting, _"The prince has been kidnapped! The prince has been kidnapped!"  
_  
**Chapter 1**

_"This is an outrage! What does the king think I am! I shall not nor I will not marry some snobby, spoiled brat that he chose for me to wed!"_ a young man with golden blonde hair yelled to the man standing beside him.

_"That's true sir, but he is your father. His parents arranged for him to marry your mother, and he'll do the same for you."_ The man said.

The blonde hair prince seated himself in an emerald cushioned chair and sighed. Looking back at the other man he said, _"I guess your right, Kevin, not that I like it. I'll discuss this with my father." _

He stood up and walked to the door of his room, but then stopped and turned around, _"Oh, by the way. Don't call me sir. It's Sage, I do have a name you know."_

Kevin smirked as he watched his best friend disappear into the hall; the heavy sound of boots going down the hall told Kevin that Sage was going to the throne room to speak with his father. That last comment made Kevin smile. Even though Sage was the Crowned Prince of Haven, he disliked everything about it. The biggest thing he hated was the fact that everyone called him sir, and Kevin knew this, which was the main reason he did it.

**Throne Room**

_"Is it true?"_ Prince Sage said as he walked into the throne room.

King Michael sighed heavily before asking, _"Is what true?"_

Sage narrowed his eyes at his father and replied, _"The rumors that are going around the castle, are they all true?" _

The king looked back to the document that he was reviewing before saying, _"You mean the rumor that the Prince of Evernite has been kidnapped and that the king of Evernite believes Haven has done it?" _

Sage shook his head, _"No, the rumor about the arran-. Wait, did you just say that Evernite is blaming us for kidnapping their prince?"_

The king nodded his head and setting the document a side, he stood up. "_Come with me, I'll discuss it in my study."_

Following his father, Sage left the throne room and made his way towards an oak door that was further down the hall. Entering the room, Sage seated himself in from of his father, who sat down on a green cushioned chair. Once they were both settled, the king began to speak. "Last night, the Prince of Evernite was kidnapped, and one of the servants saw the kidnapper leave. After the kidnapper and the prince were both gone, the servant read a note that he had left. She then alerted the guards."

Sage looked at his father confused for a moment, and then asked, _"What does this have to do with Haven?"_

The king sighed and replied, _"The note that was left stated that if they ever wanted to see their future king alive, they would have to go to the kidnapper's employer, the King of Haven. Of course, Evernite believes that note, for Evernite and Haven don't get along that well." _

Sage nodded in agreement, as he thought over what was said_. "What will happen if soldiers come here to find the prince and they don't see him? Will we have war?"_ Sage asked.

_" They've already been here and have gone. They said that if we did not deliver the prince in 1 months time, they would attack on orders from the King of Evernite."_ Sage's father told his son.

Sage looked at his father and asked, _"How do we deliver the prince if we don't have him!"_ The King of Haven stood up, and simply said, _"We'll send someone to find him and bring him back." _

After that was said and done, Sage quietly asked, _"Who will it be?"_ The king did not answer but instead left the room, leaving Sage with his thoughts. As he sat there, he finally realized who it was the King had decided to go. Standing up he walked out of the room and saw his father about to go into the throne room.

Sage ran up to him and told him in a stern voice, _"I'll go and find the Prince of Evernite, for the sake of our kingdom."  
_

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Sage of Haven begins his journey to find the prince and meets some interesting people along the way! The Prince of Evernite has also found out more about his captures, so who are they and what are they trying to pull? Readon to find out!

**Author's Notes**: First off, I'm **_SORRY_** that I never updated this fic, but I had writer's block and then I had that whole starting high school to deal with. Yet it's been three years I'm a junior in high school and after taking some good and very expensive medicine for my writer's block, I shall forge ahead with the epic tale of the Ronin Warriors, medieval style! I also wanted to say that you can still guess on who Evernite's prince is and who Sage will meet on his journey first! I'd also appreciate it if some of you would leave a review telling me if this fic is easier to read, since I've been trying to make it reader friendly! Thank you for taking the time to read this utterly boring story and my fanfiction as well!


End file.
